Lectures at the ANT Farm
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: Sheldon, Howard, Raj, and Leonard are traveling to Seattle, where they will give lectures to some of the Ants at the new A.N.T. Farm. Sarah is the newest Ant to the program, who is Howard niece. Watch what craziness will happen here.
1. The Newest Ant

"Hey Fletcher," Chyna said as she walked into the art room of the new A.N.T. Farm.

"H-Hey Chyna," Fletcher studdered as he quickly hid the newest painting of Chyna.

"What are you working on?" Chyna asked, trying to see what he was doing.

"N-nothing," Fletcher pulled a blank canvas and placed it on he's easel.

"Have you seen the new A.N.T.? I'm suppose to show her around," Chyna walked to the shelves full of paint and brushes.

"Nope. Have you asked Olive?" Fletcher grabbed from paint and brushes as walked back to his easel.

"Well, thank."

Chyna walked out and Fletcher released a breathe of relief.

"Oh, and I saw that painting of me," Chyna popped her head in and walked into the room-evator.

"Anyone seen Sarah, the new A.N.T.," Chyna asked the kids in the room-evator.

"She's in the library," Jack, the mechanic prodigy, said.

"Thanks," Chyna tapped the screen to take her to the library.

"Sarah," Chyna called as she exit the room-evator.

"Here," a call came from the mythological section.

"Where," Chyna called as she walked towards the voice she heard.

"Mythological section," Sarah called. Chyna heard a crash and raced towards the sound. She slid to a halt as she saw Sarah with books scattered across the floor and one on her head.

"I guess I should of used the ladder over there," Sarah pointed to a wooden ladder at the end of the section.

"I guess. So you were able to get here without any problems?" Chyna asked as she helped Sarah from the ground.

"Yeah. It was easy, I practically lived in a library," Sarah smiled.

"So you're talent is. . . books?" Chyna asked as she helped Sarah picked the fallen books up.

"No. . . It's mythology, and a few other things I dabble in," Sarah said as she place the books back into their rightful places.

"Which are. . .?" Chyna asked as they walked back to the room-evator.

"Well I only dabble. . . But, I do art, music, and writing."

"I'm the music prodigy. . . along with Lexi, of course," Chyna said.

"Well, I only do one instrument, percussion. Nothing like you or Lexi. Also, I only do abstract. . . Nothing like what Fletcher Quimby."

"You sure know a lot about this school," Chyna said.

"Well, my uncle did a bit of work for this place. He works at Caltech in Pasadena, California. After, of course, he came down from outer space."

"Really?" Chyna was impressed.

"Yeah, he went up with Russians."

"What's his name?" Chyna became very interested.

"Howard Wolowitz. He and his friends are actually coming to give lectures on the different subjects they work on at Caltech," Sarah exited the room-evator and walked into the lounge where some of the girl dorms were being held.

"Hey Chyna," Olive called as she walked towards them.

"Hey Olive, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Olive. She has a Eidetic memory."

"Interesting," Sarah said as she shook Olive's hand.

"Interesting Factoid: the handshake was used back in the 2nd century, used by knights to make sure they meant no harm to one another and check for weapons," Olive said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"What's so interesting, Sarah," Chyna said ignoring Olive.

"My uncle's friend also has an Eidetic memory," Sarah shugged as she walked away from Chyna and Olive and walked into her room.

"Your quick to set up, Sarah." Olive observed as the she and Chyna followed Sarah into her room.

"I was here since yesterday, setting up. You just didn't notice since I have my own room," Sarah said as she moved a stack of her books onto a built-in bookshelf by the window.

"Wow! We have to share a room. Why don't you?" Chyna asked as she sat on Sarah's bed, ruffling up the blue and purple blankets.

"Because, since Uncle Howard designed some of the stuff here, and Zoltan Grundy gave me my own room. Howard told Mr. Grundy about my has he showed him the plans to some parts of the building." Sarah spoke as she hung up some of her clothes in her walk-in closet.

"Wow. So when is Mr. Howard and his friends getting here?" Chyna asked.

"Next weeks," Sarah said.

* * *

**Caltect**

"Come on, guys. Why won't you do it?" Howard asked the group of scientists as they ate their lunch at Caltech.

"Howard, is we could we would. We're just. . . Busy," Leonard told Howard.

"Come on! It took forever for Zoltan Grundy to agree to this, and it's a great opportunity to see what I designed." Howard Wolowitz spent hours of the building of the new A.N.T. Farm convincing Zoltan to let him and his friends to be lecturers there.

"But it's little kids," Leonard said.

"Actually, they're prodigies," Sheldon said, "and I would like to see these 'Ants'."

"Thank you, Sheldon." Howard said, "come on, Leonard. Even Raj is on board, and he can't talk in front of any girls that may be there."

"Actually, I just can't talk to woman," Raj said, "it's harder to talk to women then little girls."

"See?!"

"Fine! I'll go," Leonard gave in. He was actually curious about the prodigies he would be lecturing.

"Yes!" Howard cheered.

"So, how are getting to Seattle?" Raj asked.

"Oh. I have the plane tickets," Howard said as he handed them out.

"Why don't we take a train? It would be easier," Sheldon said as he held his ticket.

"It's first-class," Raj said as he looked at his ticket.

"And that would be why," Howard said.

* * *

**Three days later, at Leonard's and Sheldon's Apartment**

"Do you have everything?" Leonard asked Sheldon for the 13th time as Leonard stood by the door.

"Almost," Sheldon said as he place a few thing into his carry-on. "Now I'm ready," Sheldon walked carrying a suitcase with Superman on the cover as well as a matching carry-on.

"Let's go," Leonard said as he turned out the lights and he and Sheldon walked out of the apartment, locking it after they left.

"Going somewhere," Penny asked as she walked out of her apartment, on her way to work.

"Going to Seattle," Sheldon said excitedly.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Leonard, Howard, Raj, and I are giving lectures to the 'A.N.T. Farm' there."

"Cool. So what's an 'A.N.T. Farm'?" Penny asked as the group walked down the stairs.

"Advance Natural Talents. It's a school for prodigies, like Sheldon," Leonard explained.

"So it's a school for geniuses with issues?"

"Geniuses, yes. Issues, not all of them. . .hopefully," Leonard said.

"The students there, have special talents that it would take years for someone like you to develop," Sheldon said as they came to the lobby.

"Well you have fun," Penny said and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope to like it. Make sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. New Ideas

**Here is the newest chapter to the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**A.N.T. Farm**

"So your talent is mythology?" Fletcher asked Sarah two days before the scientists would be arriving.

"Yeah. I also dabble in quite a bit of other things," Sarah said as the group entered the room-evator.

"Like what?" Fletcher asked.

"Writing, art, and music; but I only dabble," Sarah said.

"So you paint?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah, but that's about it. I also only play percussion, nothing like Chyna," Sarah shrugged as she tapped the room-evator direction system to go the the library. The doors opened to show the widest variety of books Fletcher or any of the other Ants have ever seen.

"Wow," Fletcher said as he, Chyna, and Olive walked in the library with Sarah.

"You like? It's the biggest library in the world! Every book ever written is here," Sarah said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Actually the Library of Congress, in Washington D.C., and The British Library, in Great Britian, London, are the largest libraries," Olive said in her matter-of-factly voice.

"They may of been when you read about it, but now this is the largest library. Every book ever made is here. . . At least that's what Grundy said," Sarah sighed as she walked to the Mythology section of the library. Sarah pulled down a book that had a knight standing with a Sword in his hand. The title said: King Arthur and His Knights.

"Who's King Arthur," Fletcher said, and in return got a mouth full of book.

"King Arthur is a legendary king in the 14th century who was known as the only person to pull the sword out of the sword," Olive said in her all so familiar matter-of-fact voice. "King Arthur was mentored by the wizard, Merlin, and Arthur formed the knights of the round table. He was married to a beautiful woman named Genivere, but he heart broke when he caught Genivere and his mostly faithful knight, Lancelot, together."

"Wow," Fletcher and Chyna said.

"You sure know quite a bit on King Arthur," Sarah said.

"Well I read it somewhere," Olive said soaking in pride like a sponge.

"What else do you know about him," Sarah asked and she pulled another book of King Arthur from the same shelf.

"That's all I really know about him. I want to keep room for the more important things," Olive shrugged.

"Oh," Sarah said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Well did you know, that after Arthur pulled the sword out of the sto-"

"Didn't Arthur name the sword he pulled from the stone Excalibur or something," Fletcher asked and once again got a mouth full of book.

"Not exactly. After he pulled the sword and became king, Arthur asked Merlin where he could find a mighty sword, and Merlin brought Arthur to a lake and a beautiful woman surfaced and came to the shore where Merlin and the new king stood. That woman is known as The Lady of The Lake, she's the guardian of the sword," Sarah said as she pulled yet another book from the shelf. "A hand surfaced from the lake, and it was holding a sword of beauty. Merlin told Arthur to take the sword, and once Arthur did, he named the sword Excalibur," Sarah walked to table in the center of the library and placed the books down.

"I was close," Fletcher gleamed.

"Barely," Sarah muttered, "don't you guys have anything else to do besides stalking me all day."

"Oh yeah," Chyna said, "we have to get to class."

"Don't you have class," Olive asked Sarah as Olive and the others started to walk to the room-evator.

"Nope. I'm taking a vaca. today," Sarah said as she opened a book.

"Well see you at lunch," Chyna called and the group heading in the room-evator as the door opened.

"Alone at last," Sarah sighed and read about the legendary king of England.

* * *

**To let you all know, I'm a fan of King Arthur and so I decided to add this in the story. It has nothing to do with the story, just something I added.**

* * *

**The Airplane**

"We should have taken the train," Sheldon said as he put his thing in the overhead compartment.

"But this is first class," Leonard said as he sat across the isle and a few rows down from Sheldon, _Thank God I have a seat far away from Sheldon,_ Leonard gave a slight praise as he settled down in his seat._  
_

"Why do I have to seat next to Sheldon" Raj whined as he sat in the seat next to the isle.

"I don't know," Howard said and he sat next to Leonard.

The gang watched as Penny, Amy, and Bernadette walked onto the plane.

"Hi Guys," Penny said.

"What are you doing here?" Howard asked.

"Oh, we got invitations to get lectures to prodigies at an A.N.T. Program in Seattle," Bernadette said as she sat behind Howard.

"Invitations!?" Howard almost yelled, "I had to beg Zoltan for the opportunity."

"Well, Bernadette knows Zoltan and he asked for us to come," Amy said as she to where Raj and Sheldon sat. "You're in my seat," Amy said and Raj shot up like a balloon, unpacked his luggage and found a new place away from the couple. "Hi Sheldon," Amy said as she sat down.

"Hi Amy," Sheldon said.

"Wait. Why is Penny here," Leonard asked.

"I'm giving a lecture on beauty," Penny smiled as she sat in a window seat close to the exit. "Bernadette informed Zoltan about me and he wanted me to come."

"Yep," Bernadette said as she and Leonard switched places. "This is going to be fun."

Penny took a seat near the middle of the plane, "I never been in first class before."

"It would have been better to go by train," Sheldon sulked in his seat.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. The Scientists Arrive

**Here's the newest chapter. I got a couple of reviews that thought my O.C. thought she was perfect and I want to clarify what I intended on the first two chapters.**

**Sarah hates it when people give out wrong information about mythology, hence why she gave Fletcher a smack in the face with her books. Also, when Olive gave the information about the largest library in the world, she must have read it before the new A.N.T. Farm was built, hence why Sarah felt the need to update Olive's information.**

**I'm sorry if Sarah came off like a bitch, I never intended for that to happen, so I make sure that she's nicer, but if you like her to be a little mean let me know.**

**Now to the chapter at hand.**

**The A.N.T. Farm**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"The scientists are suppose to be here today," Chyna said as she and Olive walked into the girls' dorm.

"I can't wait! I hope they give the right information," Olive said as she sat on her bed.

"Why would you think they would give out wrong information?" Chyna looked at Olive with confusion.

"Oh, I went to this on lecture, and the scientist giving it, gave the wrong information. I just don't want these scientists to not know what their doing," Olive said remember the idiotic scientist. **(Her words not mine!)**

"Well, you can always correct them, can't you?" Chyna suggested.

"You're right!" Olive said jumping up, "I'll do just that!"

"What are you doing," Chyna asked as she watched Olive scour the room for something.

"Looking for my note cards. I thought I left them here. . . Did you move things around?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had everything organized!" Olive yelled, "and now you've destroyed that!"

"Calm down will you. I'll help you look," Chyna got up and started to search her side of their room.

"What's going on?" Sarah popped her head in.

"We're looking for Olive's note cards," Chyna said.

"Since _Chyna_ decided to mess up my system," Olive barked at Chyna.

"I didn't mean to," Chyna tried to reason.

"I have some note cards if you want to use them," Sarah suggested.

"Do they have flowers on them?" Olive asked, stopping to look at Sarah.

"No, sorry. But they do have hearts," Sarah said.

"No! It has to be flowers!" Olive cried.

"Calm down. You're acting like Sheldon Cooper," Sarah said as she sat on Chyna's bed.

Olive stopped as turned to look at Sarah, "Sheldon Cooper? As in, Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

"Yeah. . . Why?" Sarah looked a little scared as she brushed her fingers through her head.

"I read about him somewhere. . . Dr. Sheldon Cooper works at Caltech in the department of theoretical science. His major work has been around String Theory."

"Nice memory," Sarah said as she stood to leave.

"Yeah, well it would be better if _Chyna _had my talent," Olive said and he went back to scouring the room.

"I said I was sorry," Chyna said. "Oh, here it is," Chyna pulled out a stack of flower designed cards.

"Awesome," Olive ran to Chyna and gave her a bear hug.

"Cute," Sarah said as she exited the room.

"Now I can write my lecture," Olive said as she went back to her desk.

"I don't think Grundy will let you give a lecture," Chyna said. "What's wrong now?" Chyna asked as she saw Olive looking around her desk again.

"I lost my flower pen," Olive said and Chyna smacked her head.

"Check the floor," Sarah yelled from a down the hall.

"Thanks," Olive yelled.

* * *

**Lobby of the A.N.T. Farm**

"Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm," Howard said as they walked to the front desk.

"This is exciting," Bernadette said as she walked beside Howard.

"Hello, welcome to the Advance Natural Talent Farm, or for short 'the A.N.T. Farm'. How may I help you?" The blonde front desk clerk asked as Howard, Bernadette, and the rest of the gang stopped in front of the desk.

"Yes," Sheldon spoke before anyone else could, "we are here to give lectures to the prodigies."

"Name?"

"Howard Wolowitz," Howard spoke before Sheldon could get another word out.

The clerk typed a few seconds, "ah, yes. Mr. Howard Wolowitz. You and your colleges will find you dorms on the third floor, rooms 5, 7, and 12."

"Thank you," Leonard said before he and the other men walked to the room-evator.

"Hello," Bernadette said after the men left. "I'm Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," Bernadette giggled after saying her husband's last name.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Grundy made sure you and your friends had the pent-floor. It's on the top floor, there are rooms in the pent-floor and I will show you to them." The clerk walked out from behind the desk and escorted them to the room-evator.

"Hello, ladies," Howard said once Bernadette, Penny, and Amy walked into the room-evator. "Where are you heading?"

"The pent-floor," Penny said as she looked around the room.

"What?" Leonard held a face of shock.

"Apparently Mr. Grundy wanted Bernadette to have the best accommodations," Amy said and she stood next to Sheldon. "Hi, Sheldon."

"Amy Ferrah Fowler," Sheldon responded.

The clerk tapped the screen by the door, the doors closed, and the room-evator went up. It stopped at the third floor and apropriate rooms for Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, and Howard.

"See ya later," Leonard said and all Raj could do was nod.

The clerk tapped the screen again and after a few moments the door opened to reveal a room with clear windows all round. The girls walked in, with baggage in hand, and gaped in awe, for there was many things about the place that amazed the girls.

"Oh. My. God," Penny said as she walked into her room and saw a master bedroom with a large drawer, desk, and walk-in closet. "I should have brought all of my clothes."

"But you would have to pay extra for the other luggage," Amy said as she peak in her "besty's" room.

"This is awesome," Bernadette called from the other side of the pent-floor. "There's a science room and even a DNA Splicer!"

"Fantastic!" Amy said as she ran to see the wonderful equipment there were.

"Well, I'm going to have a look around," Penny said as she called the room-evator.

* * *

**Girl's Dorm**

"What are you all doing," Lexi asked as she walked into the living room of the dorm.

"We're making different color nail polish, that changes color depending on the person's mood," Hannah a chemistry prodigy said as she poured chemicals together in a pot.

"You don't make nail polish, you put nail polish on!" Lexi cried in frustration. _I should have stayed at the stupid school. At least then I was popular. Now I'm the outcast!_

Lexi called the room-evator and once it the doors opened, she stepped inside. Inside was another blonde in there who looked quite fashionable.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked looking quite annoyed.

"Penny," the blonde said. "I'm giving a lecture here."

"What for, rocket science?"

"No. Beauty," that got Lexi's attention.

"Beauty? No way!"

"Yep. I'm here with my friends who are giving other lectures."

"Like Hair Care or Fashion?" Lexi wanted to be in those lectures.

"No. Fair Neural Science and Microbiology," Penny could see the excited leave Lexi's face as quickly as it appeared.

"Oh. Why are you friends with those dorks?"

"Well, I work with them at work and. . . I don't know! One minute I can get any dumb guy I want, but now I can't even tolerate idiots thanks to that scientist in my building."

"Scientist. You're friends with a lot of smart people," Lexi rolled her eyes as she tapped the screen to go the the salon.

"Aren't you smart?" Penny asked looking confused.

"The only reason I got into this school, is because of my singing."

"Well, good for you," Penny said and the doors opened and she walked out, leaving Lexi to be with herself.

* * *

**I wanted to put Lexi in because she is part of the A.N.T. Program and I didn't want to leave her out. **

**Anyway. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


End file.
